Fireworks
by Wr1
Summary: Alternate ending to the episode Fireworks. It's only short. I hope you enjoy.


_**It's only short and I thought I'd better post something because I haven't in a while. I hope you like it and please review! xx**_

It had been a busy day, trying to get fireworks, helping an old woman back to her home and then getting beat up by her only to be told that she wasn't allowed out in the night. Lee had officially had enough! That's all he wanted to do now was go up to the roof and spend the evening up there with a couple glasses of wine and Lucy. Tim and Daisy had averted back to their original plan assuming Lee was unsuccessful with buying fireworks and hopeful enough that nothing would happen between the pair. Sighing he finished putting his scarf around his neck as Lucy stood opposite him, waiting patiently. Grabbing the picnic hamper he followed Lucy up towards the roof.

Stopping just before the door he turned to face her," sorry it won't be much."

"Don't worry. I'm sure I'll enjoy," she smiled reassuringly at him as he opened the roof door. Laid out in the middle of the roof was a white, red and navy checked blanket, a few candles scattering the roof along with a blanket that lay on top of the picnic blanket just incase they got cold. Smiling at the sight in front of her Lucy turned up to a worried looking Lee who was biting his lip nervously.

"I love it. Thank you," Lucy said as she stood on her tip toes and kissed him on his cheek before sauntering over to the picnic blanket, leaving Lee to trail behind.

Sitting down on the blanket Lucy patted the space next to her indicating for Lee to sit next to her. Nodding his head he sat down he crossed his legs. He grabbed the bottle of wine before passing her a glass. Holding the glass out in front of Lee he poured the wine so it filled half the glass before filling his own. Swirling the dark red liquid in his glass before taking a sip he turned to Lucy,"how was work?"

"Bit hectic. Got a new contract though. Hopefully they'll be with us for a while," she said shrugging her shoulders before turning to Lee,"how was trying to get Betty back?" Lucy asked as she grabbed a strawberry and placing it in her mouth.

"Stressful. I had your brother going on at me to top it all off but we got there in the end. After being accused of sleeping with the elderly and I mean men and women. Do I honestly look like someone who would?" He asked as he gestured to himself only to receive a raised eyebrow from Lucy. "That was the one-off! I was hammered and I blame your brother," he exclaimed as Lucy chuckled slightly.

"Whatever you say," she said not really believing him but giving him the benefit of the doubt.

"Are you doubting me?" He questioned raising an eyebrow and touching his chest in mock hurt.

"Maybe I am," she countered, teasing him as a sly smirk spread across his face. Placing his glass down he turned back towards her.

"Right. That's it you asked for it," he said seriously before grabbing the glass out of her hand and tickling her around the sides.

"S-sss-tt-oooooooo-p!" Lucy giggled as she collapsed on her back giggling Lee leaning over her.

"Not until you say something nice for your comment earlier," giggling uncontrollably she tried to rack her brain for something to say as her hands tried to bat his hands and arms away from her waist.

"Uuu...mmmm.m you..hyyoouu...you're sweet," she laughed out as Lee stopped looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Sweet?" He asked peering down at her.

"Yeah. Sweet," she said shrugging her shoulders a bit breathless.

"Not good enough. You'll have to make it up to me," he said cheekily as she raised both of her eyebrows," and I'm not letting you go until you do," he said indefinitely.

"Fine, but at least let me sit up," she said smiling at him.

"Fine," he agreed as he helped her to sit but by his side before wrapping his arms around her waist. Turning to face him she raised her eyebrows,"I said I wasnt going to let you go until you make it up to me." Shaking her head she rolled her eyes before taking a swig of her wine.

"You're taking this seriously aren't ya?" She giggled as he nodded his head. Well if he wasn't going to let go she may as well make the most of it. Turning her body slightly she draped her legs over his and rested her head on his shoulders. Smiling down at the top her head he pulled her in closer before turning to lie down on his back, Lucy not moving from her position as her arms lay across his stomach.

"Tim'll kill me," he muttered as Lucy nodded against his shoulder. Turning her head to face the stars glistening she sighed contentedly.

"Yeah he would. So, make the most of it," she smiled, turning to face Lee's face which was peering down at her.

"I think I will," he mumbled moving closer and kissing her briefly before pulling away slightly. Smiling shyly down at her she beamed back at him before kissing him soundly," maybe we could make the most of it for a bit longer than this evening," he mumbled next to her lips.

"I think we could stretch that far," she murmured back as he kissed her again. The only sound breaking them apart was the multi coloured fireworks exploding in the sky. Turing their heads to face the sky, they smiled contentedly as he kissed the top of her head before resting his arm around her waist.


End file.
